The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing DMSO for administration to human or other animal subjects. More specifically, it relates to new DMSO formulations containing a substance which enhances the effectiveness of DMSO, reduces undesirable side-effects usually created by the use of DMSO and makes almost all DMSO compositions more appealing to users.
Dimethyl Sulfoxide (DMSO) is a versatile substance that has numerous pharmaceutical and non-pharmaceutical uses. It is widely used throughout the world for treating humans and animal subjects. Its use has been proven to reduce inflammation, stop pain, and promote the healing of tissue.
As Described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,770, No. 3,740,420, and No. 3,790,682, incorporated herein by this reference, DMSO is an active agent in relieving the signs and symptoms of numerous body disorders, including accelerating the healing of certain injured body tissues and in relieving the signs and symptoms of anxiety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,554, No. 3,711,606 and No. 3,743,727, incorporated herein by reference, describe how DMSO is effective to enhance tissue penetration of other substances, especially other physiologically active agents. DMSO can thus be added to a variety of pharmaceutical compositions to accelerate assimilation into body tissue. In some instances this means that smaller doses can be administered when DMSO is used.
Yet, despite their many benefits, DMSO compositions are sometimes passed over in favor of other pharmaceutical compositions even in instances where DMSO would be the most effective pharmaceutical agent. This is because many subjects suffer from one or more side-effects when treated with DMSO. In some cases, the side-effects are so pronounced that subject or physician will forego the use of DMSO in favor of a less effective therapeutic agent.
Several undesirable side-effects have been observed to result from administration of DMSO. The most frequently occurring are adverse skin reactions, and/or minor irritation, malodorous breath and foul taste. These are the side effects which my invention reduces and/or eliminates.
The adverse reactions caused by DMSO are well documented. At page 356 of the standard reference Contact Dermatitis by Alexander A. Fisher, M. D. (2nd Ed., 1973), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) is listed as a primary urticariogen (skin irritant). Volume 141 of Annals New York Academy of Sciences includes several articles describing the undesirable side-effects attributed to DMSO. These include articles by Goldman, et al. at pages 429, 433-35; Sulzberger, et al. at pages 439-40; Brown at pages 500-501; and several others.
The magnitude of the malodorous breath problem is so large that, in some instances, it has been claimed that hospitals have had to isolate wards where DMSO is administered from the central air conditioning system. Skin irritations from topically applied DMSO have been so great that a substantial number of patients refuse treatment. Bad breath is especially prevalent when DMSO is administered orally.